


【上爆】气泡蜂蜜 R18

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: ●R18●上爆黏糊糊湿哒哒的甜甜恋爱啪啪啪爽文●人物极度ooc预警含有以下要素【女装＋更衣室/乳头调教/放电/失禁】请注意避雷**





	【上爆】气泡蜂蜜 R18

【上爆】气泡蜂蜜 R18

●R18  
●上爆黏糊糊湿哒哒的甜甜恋爱啪啪啪爽文  
●人物极度ooc预警

含有以下要素  
【女装＋更衣室/乳头调教/放电/失禁】  
请注意避雷**

 

——今天是学园祭

 

【...爆豪...爆豪...好可爱啊...】

浅蓝色的窗帘被吹开一角，露出半片旖旎春光。带着蕾丝边的白色遮光布垂至地面，刚好挡住他们绷紧踮起的脚尖。

【......唔...别舔了...蠢狗】

[1A——女仆咖啡厅]  
用粉色花边加粗过的可爱字体悬挂在教室各处，玫红色的爱心随处可见，包括此时上鸣胸前起伏不定的那枚金边名牌。

【...操...之后老子一定炸了你...唔】

他爆豪胜己当然没有参加这种少女心满棚的班级活动——当女生们拿着一整套蕾丝女仆装笑眯眯出现在他面前时，事情早已没有回绝的余地。

擅自在教室使用个性于是被老师勒令打扫办公室，直到学园祭结束才拖拖踏踏的回到了教室。

...

【爆豪...能不脱吗......这个】

上鸣穿着一套粉色的女仆装，过分浮夸的蕾丝边，领口的爱心蝴蝶结，甚至还穿上了双白色吊带袜。介于成年男人与少年之间的青涩面孔染上了些醉醺醺的潮红，肉嘟嘟的脸颊配上那头有些稍长的黄发，竟然可爱的让人无法拒绝。

【...唔】

[...骗子...明明长着这么可爱的脸...]

上鸣凑了上来，那双漂亮的眸子闪烁着，带着些奶里奶气的撒娇意味用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的侧颈。从那处，分明传来了些微麻的触感，比静电要柔和却更加绵长。

【爆豪...好适合你】

他挑起的指尖落在了爆豪的领口，解开第一课白色的桃心纽扣

【能不能...当我的小女仆呢】

脑袋有些晕乎乎，轮班期间和切岛他们划拳喝酒，虽然只是低度数的水果酒，但一杯接一杯，不免也有些上瘾。在寂寞等待恋人回来的时候，贫嘴又贪了几杯，于是一切开始变得不正常起来...

他甚至不记得他是怎样死皮赖脸让爆豪穿上这套女仆装的，等他回过神来，他们已经抱在一起热吻了。舌尖缠绵，他的手揽在爆豪绑着束腰的纤细腰肢上，另一只手隔着裙子揉搓着那对丰腴的臀肉。

【...这里...这里......还有这里】

【......软绵绵的好想吃啊】

爆豪穿着那件女生准备的长款女仆装，虽说是男生的尺码，但爆豪过于丰满的胸部显得还是有些紧张。布料被勒出一条条褶子，将纽扣间的缝隙拉开，露出粉嫩的乳肉。

他的手指顺着纽扣一点点向下划，划过胸膛，划过肚脐，隔着裙子在爆豪抬头的性器上打着圈。

【.......要做快做】

爆豪的脸涨红了，有些急促的别过头，只露出一片赤色的后颈和红红的耳稍，可爱极了。

【是是...我的公主陛下】

那些水果酒不仅将他的语言系统捣的一团糟，也将他的手指泡的酥麻，使不上力于是只好蛮力的一扯。

布料破开的尖叫夹着几声爆豪有些压抑的叫骂声，彻底将上鸣电气这团不可回收垃圾烧了个精光。

【...衣服】

爆豪显然还没从被迫爆衣的震惊中回过神来，下意识的转头就对上上鸣那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛。

【爆豪...能不能】

他用手指轻轻拨了下爆豪亮闪闪的唇瓣，蹩着眉头，装作有些可怜的样子。

【.........】

【.......求你了.....就再一次】

爆豪竖了个中指，却没有明确表示拒绝。

【呜呜...最喜欢你啦爆豪！！】

他当然知道上鸣电气这个傻子在想什么，那双眼睛简直就像两只手紧紧扒在他爆出的胸部上，从外侧的乳肉到那两颗微微凸起的粉红。

男人都喜欢奶子，他想起上鸣昨天和他开的玩笑话。

【唔...爆豪可以蹲在这里吗】

看到对方毫不客气的一屁股坐上身后高出一截的椅子，顺其自然扒开双腿，拍了拍双腿中间露出的椅子角。一气呵成的不要脸样子让他气打无处来，张张嘴就要骂出声。

【！！！区区白痴脸别蹬鼻子上脸了！】

上鸣打着哈哈，匆匆躲过爆豪落空的软拳，看着爆豪一脸不爽骂骂咧咧却依旧老老实实蹲了下去。刚好，从他的角度可以清晰的看到被手臂夹紧而凹陷的乳沟，和那张羞的通红的可爱肉脸。

[爆豪的奶子有C罩杯了吧]  
电气小人一边擦着鼻血，一边在脑子里跑圈。

【...你他妈怎么这么自然就穿上了】

【不害臊吗】

和他穿着的保守长裙不同，上鸣穿的是那种只能遮住大腿根的超短裙——女孩子就要穿迷你裙——秉承着绅士精神在自己身上也一并套用。

【嘛嘛——职业精神啦】

爆豪万分嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，伸手挑起那片轻飘飘的裙摆——果然是条白色蕾丝的同款女式短裤。

【......真是变态啊】

他眯了眯眼，突然有些坏心眼的凑上那明显鼓起的胯间，用软软的鼻息挑拨着那团急不可耐的昂扬。

【爆豪...爆豪...求求你快点】

上鸣哪受得了这样若有若无的勾引，性器蹭蹭蹭的抬起头将纯白的蕾丝内裤沾上透明的前液。

爆豪笑的一脸得意，终于在他快要滴出水的哀求下慢吞吞的俯下脑袋。

【......别叫了...白痴脸】

大腿内侧一片火热，是爆豪软软的脸颊，爆豪的鼻息也好热，像小猫爪子一样挠着他的心。爆豪是用嘴帮他脱的内裤，咬住三角裤的边缘，向另一边拉去，于是他那迫不及待弹出的性器就打在爆豪歪过的脸上。

糟了...光是这样...他就快要

【爆豪...哈】

上鸣的手放在他的耳侧，现在因为难耐开始轻轻拉扯他的头发。

【知道了——】

心知，在这样磨叽下去也不是办法，他低头看了看自己的胸脯，用手掌摩擦着两边隆起的乳肉，眨了眨眼睛，还是不明白为什么这两团东西到底对上鸣有多大的诱惑力。

【...咦呼——】

光是视觉杀伤力就是暴击！

爆豪一边揉着自己的奶子，一边将他那根硬挺挺的鸡儿挤进乳肉的缝隙中，一脸不相干的样子，到是多了几分无知的纯贞与背德。

【...你他妈...唔...怎么自己...动起来了】

上鸣在他的乳沟里自说自话的挺动起腰，刚张嘴打算含住前端的东西却在下一秒已经插了他满嘴。龟头顶着他的上颌，吞咽之间全是那前液的腥味，呛的不住干呕。

【...唔...嗯...你他...】

上鸣揪着他的头发，扯的甚至有些发痛。他想张嘴斥责他却又被当做是欲情故纵的勾引，等到好不容易抬头狠狠瞪了对方一眼，却因为喉间的异物哽出了眼泪，红红的眼角勾的上鸣更加难以自持。

【啊！——！】

猝不及防的，从脑壳两侧传来被针扎的疼痛，待到过了会又转变成头皮发麻的舒爽。

这个白痴...又他妈给我漏电...

被人摁着脑袋电击的感觉并不好，尤其是当你的嘴里还含着根随时会漏电的电极时。爆豪被电的头脑发晕，直接电到脑门的快感让他有一瞬间的失神。他的眼睛更加湿润，红红的仿佛下一秒就要掐出水来。被打乱的鼻息也再也调不回来，只能随着身上人的抽插可怜兮兮的哼哼几声表示抗议。

【...啊......哈...爆豪...爆豪】

肇事者此刻却依旧无知觉的仰着脖子低喘，那金色的眼睛眯成狭长的一条，潮红的脸上爬满汗水，仔细看看甚至还有鼻水糊在上面。他一边呻吟一边耸动着胯部，就如发情期的黄毛兔子一样吚吚呜呜叫个没完。

太丢人了...

爆豪翻了个白眼，强忍着反呕的生理反应，收紧喉咙试图将那根东西含的更深些。

【...哈...哈】

果然效果拔群。

上鸣不一会就软了腰，扣住他头部的手也更加用力的向里按。嘴里的那根开始突突的抽动，心跳声从嘴唇，从那些凸起的经脉灌进他的口腔中。

【...唔——要去了——】

最后关头，他挣开了上鸣的钳制，头一偏，于是被透明半热的乳白精液射了一脸，正从他的下巴向下缓缓流进那被摩擦的有些发红的乳沟里。

【啧...不是前几天才做过吗】

【...怎么还这么浓】

口腔还麻麻的，就连说话的声音都带着颤。放在平时痞痞的声音，现在听来多了几分娇嗔。

爆豪擦了擦溅上脸颊的精液，皱着眉头将它们抹在面前人的大腿上。他贴着上鸣的身体缓缓向上蹭，裙摆婆娑发出细碎的呻吟。窄小的更衣室将散不开的热气熏的更加让人迷醉，就在这暧昧的荷尔蒙中，爆豪伸出舌头，在他的嘴唇边上轻轻舔了下。

【这下该轮到我了】

该死的诱人。

【...给老子耐心的开垦吧】

爆豪整个人都骑了上来，隔着衣服紧紧扒在他的身上，屁股贴着他的胯部，双手揽着他的肩膀，吐出舌头，轻蔑的笔出中指。

咯噔——拨动了上鸣的开关

他接连发出了一长段意味不明的细长语气词，眼睛睁大又猛的眯起，一副受不了的样子，放在爆豪腰间的双手用力一提就将那匀称的细腰提上了他的大腿。

【...是是】

上鸣的声音听起来黏糊糊的，带着被搅拌过的奶甜，咬上爆豪裸露在外的胸脯。

【接下来...由电气小女仆为您服务】

从乳尖传来丝丝麻麻的快感，上鸣的舌头一下一下舔着他的乳头，用舌尖来回扫过。在粗糙舌苔和反复的频率捣弄下竟让他分不清是不是这个白痴脸又再次作弊了。

【...哈...】

那两双手也没闲着，他们先是掐着那条细腰来回摩擦，之后又顺着那道漂亮的曲线滑进了他的臀沟。隔着裙子画着圈，用指腹有意无意的顶弄着他的穴口，等到爆豪受不了轻声哼哼的时候才转而去拉他的裙子。从那一层层蕾丝之下热情的触碰他那发热发红又饥渴难耐的皮肤。

【哇！】

上鸣忽然怪叫了一声，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，又惊又喜抬头看了眼爆豪。

【爆豪你竟然连丝袜都穿上了】

被那双眼睛盯着的感觉太过露骨，仿佛他现在就是那些色情杂志上经常出现的那类女优。

爆豪先是红了脸，接着才想起那些反驳的狠话。

【不是你他妈让我穿的吗！！！白痴脸！！】

【现在还给老子装傻卖乖！！炸了你信不信！！！】

但这些却只是让上鸣笑的更加开心了，那张脸上露出的过分猥琐的表情甚至让爆豪觉得这个人就算把牢底坐穿也是咎由自取。

【...唔是爆豪你太性感了】

黑丝美腿是多少男人梦中追求的宝物，他是怎么都没想到有一天那个爆豪也会穿上黑丝，骑在他的身上，像个假装矜持的AV女优被他摸的喘息连连。

他忍不住多摸了几把，在爆豪快要控制不住揍他的时候才堪堪收了手。

【那...我要撕了】

他把爆豪的长裙折了几折，双手拢着那两片丰腴的臀肉，嘴里喃喃自语——语气颇有分[我开动了]的气势。

【啥！？】

爆豪显然还不明白正常AV的套路，只觉的那两只手用力一扯，他的半个屁股就从那条裹得严实的黑丝中挤了出来。

屁股凉凉的。

接着上鸣的手指伸了进来，抵着他的肛口轻轻刮了几下。只是这小小的动作却让他捂着嘴不受控制向上弹了下，大概上鸣电气所有的天赋都点在了看片作爱上吧。

【...啊.........】

他从爆豪的脸上揩下些还没凝固的精液，用指腹搓热之后才慢慢的将中指旋转着塞进那窄小的甬道里。

随着挤入的手指越来越多，那咕啾咕啾水声也更加热乎。从视线看不到的地方，上鸣一手掐着他的臀肉，在上面没轻没重的留下些发红的手印。三根手指微微分开，平缓却又坚实的撵过肠道的每一寸。

【...爆豪】

恍然间，他抬头看到爆豪双手捂着嘴，眼睛眯成细长一条滚着眼泪的样子，那些小猫爪子又不知道从哪里钻了出来，毛毛的挠着他。

他想  
[爆豪哭起来的样子真好看]

之后便一发不可收拾。

上鸣抽出一只手，转而去抓爆豪的腰，牢牢的扣在手臂中。他看着爆豪的脸，嘴唇因为过分兴奋而颤抖个不停，他舔了舔下嘴唇，情动的唤了声爆豪的名字。

【唔...别——用——那个啊】

和电流一起扎进他身体里的是源源不绝的快感，上鸣的个性操控一直都很糟糕，但在电他的时候却又精明的让人头皮发麻。

肠道在电流的刺激下开始自主的蠕动吮吸，跟着频率缠上那根手指。身体内部从入口处开始逐渐发软，热浪一波又一波拍打着他的神经，口水从他大张的嘴角流下，就连用来捂住尖叫的双手也软软的起不到任何作用。

【...再坚持一会...马上就好了】

爆豪软绵绵的胳膊圈在他的脖颈上，输入太多快感的他也不复以往，甜蜜的像颗柔软的棉花糖，在高温下融出所有的色情和脆弱，软飘飘的就和那些他看不起的蕾丝白裙一样。

他抬头舔了舔爆豪高仰的脖颈，在蜜色的喘息中又挤进了第四根手指。

【...唔......嗯.........你】

爆豪半张着嘴，试图拉拢飘在云中的意识。后面很热，热的像是要融化一般，在上鸣手指的翻搅下抽搐蠕动。时不时放出的电击总是能精准无误的在他准备张嘴骂人的时候，给他敏感的前列腺来上一击。

妈的。

他眯起眼睛，直达黏膜的刺激让他丢人的抖个不停，不知道是那些弄进去的精液还是他自身分泌的肠液起了作用，他只觉得后面又热又潮，乳头又被上鸣含在嘴里吮吸个没完。

【......哈】

爆豪被搅的有些失神了，他靠着上鸣的胸膛瞳孔失焦的看向背后的粉色墙面。

[...好舒服]  
他甚至快要忘了，正在脔他的不是上鸣的鸡巴而只是四根细长的手指。

不过好在上鸣还记得。

【呼...爆豪...差不多了】

【可以让我进来吗】

他用跨蹭了蹭爆豪湿哒哒的屁缝，又慢慢插了几下，才把手指拔了出来。黏糊糊的分泌液在指尖扯成透明的水线，再被色情的涂抹在肛周一圈的潮红皮肤上。

【......废话...你他妈快点】

坐在他身上的小野猫也再也耐不住性子了，收紧的指尖将他那件粉色的女仆装扯的一团糟，扭着腰试图用孱弱无力的双腿支撑起全身的重量。

【...哈呼——！】

被插入的时候，爆豪的腰肢猛的弓起，凹出的腰窝陷在衣摆之下，被男人的双手紧紧握着。从他的喉咙里发出模糊不清的咕噜声，像只小野猫一样眯起了眼，将自己急需止痒的小骚穴往男人的鸡巴上坐去。

体液发出咕啾咕啾的起泡声，龟头顶着他泛水的小花心将每一寸皱褶撑的滚圆。他刚插进去一个头，身上人就迫不及待的向下坐去。

【...哈...你怎么...这么大】

【...臭白痴】

虽然前戏做了很久，但爆豪狭窄的肠道还是  
过于紧致，即使他拼命扭动身体，也只能卡在一半的位置，上也不是下也不是，只能瞪着眼睛，接连发出一长串带着雾气的娇嗔。

【爆豪...唔...是你太夹的紧了...】

【明明不是第一次做了...】

【难道穿着女仆装...所以也兴奋了吗】

他的脸涨的通红，不知道是因为热气熏的还是因为被戳穿之后的羞愤。

上鸣撅了撅嘴，笑的有些坏心眼。

方才在爆豪磨蹭的时候，他穿着的那条吊带袜在大腿上来回滚动，顶端固定用的金属夹子硌的他腿疼，此刻却让他灵光一闪用到了别处去。

【来...爆豪...抬一下腿】

爆豪扒在他的身上，一心只想晃荡着身体将那一整根东西吃进欲求不满的小穴里。他哼哼了两声，也不知道有没有听到，晃荡晃荡着却到也把腿慢慢挪了下。

啪嗒——他取下了一边的夹子。

【别玩奶子了...快给我进去】

把着他腰侧的手不知什么时候挪上了他的胸口，捏着放松后软软的胸肌用拇指顶着乳头来回摩擦。虽然确实酥酥麻麻的有些起色，但比起下面能获得的快感还是略显单薄。

于是爆豪很快就厌倦了这种隔靴搔痒没有实在的行为，他敲了敲上鸣的脑袋，示意他该吃正餐了。

【别急嘛——难得有机会】

【来试试这个吧】

锵锵——上鸣的手在他面前摆了摆，再次摊开的时候指间多出了个金属夹子。

【爆豪的乳头很敏感...用这个的话】

【后面的进出也会更加顺畅的吧】

 

【诶...？】

爆豪猫猫呆呆的看着面前的傻鹅，直到两秒之后才反应过来话中的意思。

【哈！？说了多少遍了！老子又不是女人！！】

【要玩奶子你他妈找女人玩去吧！！】

【不打炮就给我滚！！！】

他比了个中指，骂了两句便打算撑起软腰，作势要从上鸣身上下来。

【诶诶诶诶诶——不要啊爆豪——！】

这么好的机会！如果错过了！别说一百年！就算一万年也不见得会有第二次了！！！！抱着必死的决心上鸣电气在这里做出了人生中最重大的决定——他一定要好好调教爆豪的奶子，就当为全人类做贡献吧！

他心一横，手上也用起了力，大喊一声【对不起！爆豪！原谅我！！！】便将爆豪推下了地。

刚拔出一截的阴茎也在撞击中再次回到了他温暖的家。

【嘶...白痴脸你找死啊】

更衣室狭窄的面积本就只能勉强容纳两人，此刻躺倒在地面上，可供使用的空间更是苛刻。爆豪的肩膀抵在背后的墙面上，腰背悬空双腿大开架在上鸣岔开的腿上没了支点，用手臂支撑才能勉强减轻些两人交合处的负担。

【对不起爆豪！！再稍微忍一忍】

【会很舒服的！我保证】

他想抽出一只手去炸对面不要脸的黄毛狗，但胳膊一松，那根发育良好的松茸菇笔直往他的内里捅去，稍显干涩的肠道抖了抖颤颤巍巍才勉强容纳。

【...痛死了！——快给我起来】

似乎意识到现在的爆豪拿他没辙，反正横竖都是死，上鸣电气格外胆大的伸手又揉了几把爆豪软弹的奶子，另一只手钻进裙摆里隔着丝袜摩擦爆豪勃起的分身。

【...啾...啾...啾】

他在爆豪的耳边露下几个湿哒哒的吻，便痒的爆豪不住往回缩。

现在占上风的可是我哦——爆豪

他没敢这么说，但眼里狡黠的笑意却暴露了全部。

【爆豪...痛的话要说哦】

上鸣凑上去舔他的喉结，对着他的脖子又舔又咬，逼得他不得不挺起胸膛抬着脖子向上躲去。

【...去死】

亮闪闪的银色夹子在他眼前啪嗒啪嗒响个不停，上鸣揪起他右侧的乳头，捏在指尖辗转，直到它再次充血才将打开到最大程度的夹口探了过去。

【唔！！！！！——！】

疼痛很快就席卷而来。

别说是舒服了，他觉得再这样多夹个三四秒，乳头都要坏死了。

【白痴脸...快点拿掉】

被夹在男人和墙壁中间动弹不得的可怜猫咪扭动着腰肢，想凭借惯性将夹在他乳头上的可恶夹子甩出去，一脸又痛又爽的表情却是让上鸣又看硬几分。

【别急别急】

上鸣这么说着，手指却坏心的去拨弄那上下起伏的小银夹，听着爆豪隐忍的吸气声，腰部缓慢的上下顶弄着。

【你看——后面是不是变得顺畅一点了】

他一脸坏笑的用指腹顶着左侧开始缓慢充血的乳头，搂着爆豪的腰将他整个人向下带去。

【而且...爆豪】

【这边没玩过的也立起来了】

意外的，爆豪这次没有骂他，于是他有些惊奇的向上看去。

【.........——】 

爆豪的头埋得很低，因为没有支点而长时间紧绷的肌肉开始颤抖不停。金色的碎发垂在眼前，被汗液捏成一缕缕粘在他漂亮的额头上。那双被蜂蜜浸过的红宝石闪亮亮的，少了平时的戾气，多了些被欺负过头了的湿润。

【唔...爆豪】

他像被蛊惑般的舔了下爆豪低垂的睫毛，突然觉得有些愧疚。

...但是

【爆豪...痛的话要说啊】

像这样蹭着蹭着，其实他早就全部进去了，只是爆豪看不到裙底的景象，也少了些性爱的经验——这样的骗人话他也就屡试不爽。

【...快点...把那个拿——掉啊】

爆豪被他顶的岔气，本来就湿哒哒的嗓音现在几乎已经完全变成了尖细的泣音。他仰着脖子浑身颤抖，奶子和阴茎都好疼，但手臂却只能颤颤悠悠支撑着身体哪都不能碰。

裙摆摩擦的声音盖过了水声，更衣室里飘荡着粗重的喘息和粘稠的荷尔蒙。

【...唔啊！！！——！！！走开...！！】

上鸣突然挤进了他的怀里，软软的头发落在他的胸口，痒痒的挠人。他侧过头做了个鬼脸，手指在空中划出闪电的形状。

【等等！等等——！】

【咦唔——！】

交合处传来儒儒的热浪，身体仿佛脱离了控制开始痉挛不止。他像一块可口的蜂蜜块，在逐渐清晰的电流中缓慢融化，甘甜的蜜液滴滴答答流了满地，脑子里翁嗡嗡的合奏让他条件反射的钻进男人的怀里，扭动个不停。

【...不要...哈...不要电】

【...好痛...快...快...停下......】

【...上鸣—上鸣...】

爆豪被电的有些晕乎，悬空的双腿下意识紧紧盘上了上鸣的腰，软软湿湿的额发蹭在他的颈边，嘴里吐出一连串甜腻的呻吟。

原本穿戴整齐的女仆装在一番作弄后松松垮垮积在腰间，他裹在围裙里的内衬已经被爆豪扯的变形，背后的衣服更是被揪的起皱，软烂的堆积在肩胛骨处留下一道道爪痕。

【哈...爆豪...爆豪你好可爱】

他托起爆豪的下巴咬了上去，黏糊糊的口水糊了他一脸，像两罐打翻的蜂蜜。

【...走开...........啊】

爆豪被舔的不耐烦，扭着脑袋向旁边躲去，拱起身子却将胸前两对白嫩的奶子朝前面送去。

现在的上鸣整个人活像根自带电的电击，哧哧哧向外放着电，手指到过的每一处都让爆豪发抖着不自觉向后躲去。

【爆豪...别逃...会让你舒服的】

女仆装已经被上鸣脱的差不多了，堆积在束腰里，显得他更为娇小。后背贴上墙面的冰冷让爆豪瑟缩了下，随后才反应过来自己已经无处可逃。

【好了...别躲了】

上鸣舔了舔他的耳垂，伸出的指尖轻轻一点就是一阵战栗。

【...哈...好麻...】

指尖点上他挺立的乳粒，烧灼般的爽快便从那点炸开。原本浅色的乳粒在指腹的摩擦中变的艳红，像熟透的果粒，硬硬的被夹在两指之间揪起。

在这样的刺激下，爆豪眯着眼睛不住流泪，白炽灯划割成蜜黄的晶体在虹膜中闪个不停。他扭着腰，不知廉耻的在教室一角淫叫着，努力挺起胸脯让男人将他的乳头来回拉扯。

【...右边...哈...右边】

上鸣只玩他的一边乳头，于是备受冷落的另一边只能惨兮兮的被乳夹咬着，绽着更加艳丽的色彩随着主人的扭动获得些夹杂着痛觉的快乐。

【哦哦抱歉啊爆豪】

【很痛吧...现在就帮你取下来】

夹子取下之后，那一边的乳头上留下了一圈深色的齿痕。被夹的太久，乳头涨大着到了中部却瘪瘪的有些变形。

【...好像有点破皮了..】

上鸣用指尖顶着那点殷红，指甲盖划到乳尖时的刺激让爆豪抖着就连原本温顺吮吸的肠道都紧紧绞了起来。

【...唔...！！】

爆豪咬着嘴唇，几乎快要软化在这绝顶的快感中。

【...不要再电了...臭白痴...哈】

【唔...爆豪我没——】

上鸣突然哽了一下，刚想说出的话在嘴里转了两圈硬生生又被吞了回去。

啊啊啊爆豪...真是犯规...

【都是爆豪的错啦！！！！——我不管了！！】

上鸣没头没脑的喊了一句，俯下身含住他的乳头。

【...啊...别...慢一点啊——】

下身的律动越来越快，酸软无力的双手终于放弃了挣扎，老老实实环上恋人的脖颈。

所有的重量一并压在了交合处，前所未有的深度和快感哽的他几乎说不出一句完整的话。他将上鸣的脑袋摁在胸口，一边颠簸一边  
进行着哺乳。

【哈...哈......唔...】

上鸣操的他十分受用，他的肠道被完全捅开，挤出些发热的肠液。囊袋一下一下拍打着他的臀部，大腿内侧一片火热，肠液精液甚至将隔着一层丝袜都能感受到内里的潮热。上鸣的鸡巴每次顶到他前列腺的时候，都会让他有种被电击的错觉，又痛又爽，激的他不住哆嗦。

【...哈...爆豪...爆豪】

他的胸口全是上鸣糊上去的口水，凉飕飕的却又火热异常。他的乳头被牙齿和舌头轮番照顾，又狠狠吮吸，镀上一层水光显得更加淫靡，硬挺挺的绽放在男人的胸脯上。

无论谁看了都知道——这是双被男人玩过的奶子。

【...诶...前...前面】

【等等...前面...前面！】

在上鸣快要射精的时候，爆豪突然不老实的乱蹭起来。起初，他以为是爆豪被他操的受不了了，于是更加用力的掐着他的腰侧强迫他向下坐去。

爆豪反抗的很厉害，对着他的后背又抓又挠。等到插了几个来回之后，才老实下来，扒在他的身上随着顶弄软声哼哼。

但在他射过一次之后，他才忽然意识到爆豪话中的意思。

【啊啊啊！！！对不起爆豪！！！没事吧】

他拍了拍爆豪的脸颊，揩去他眼角多余的泪水。爆豪软绵绵的哼哼了几下，也不知道有没有听见他说话。

爆豪穿着的丝袜吸满了汗液，紧紧扒在皮肤上，又热又潮。网格状的丝滑触感摸的他一阵心痒，刚泻过一次的小电气插在爆豪的屁眼里顿时又有了抬头的意思。

【唔哇...前面都湿成这样了】

长裙很碍事，他揽了好几把才将所有的裙摆都拨到了一边。爆豪胯下的那部分面料积着笔别处更深的黑色，而爆豪的阴茎半软不硬的裹在丝袜里面，光是看看就觉得憋的慌。

【辛苦了...现在就帮你脱下来】

刺啦——裂口从方才屁股破开的地方向前延伸，在腰部松紧带的地方堪堪停下。整条丝袜现在就像条开裆裤一样箍在爆豪的腿上，只露出被他操红的屁眼和可怜兮兮的软棒。

【！！！！】

黑色丝袜底下藏着的竟然是一条白色的蕾丝内裤！看款式应该是和女生给他的那条一模一样的样式，中间还系着白色的蝴蝶结，可爱极了。

爆豪裤裆鼓鼓的，整条内裤都湿哒哒像是吸饱了水一样粘在爆豪的屁股上。他伸手捏了下，脸上露出了与英雄不配的恶俗笑容。

【爆豪酱——弄脏工作服可不好哦】

【作为前辈...不得不给点惩罚呢】

他扯下内裤的一角，将爆豪的阴茎捏在手掌里蹭了蹭，重新复活的下体就这先前射入的精液开始重一轮的鞭挞。

 

 

 

●第二天

【喂？上鸣，是我的错觉吗】

【怎么觉得爆豪的...】

切岛把手放在胸前笔画了两下，乘着爆豪打盹的时间悄悄凑到上鸣身边嚼着舌头。

【啊...是吗？】

似乎感觉到远处的视线，爆豪挪了挪手臂，无意中拉扯的上衣紧紧扒在胸上，映出乳粒臃肿的弧度。

【哈哈是你的错觉吧，切岛】


End file.
